


a DIY kinda thing

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: "ANONYMOUS SAID: here's a gen prompt for your consideration: the 100 canonverse, the delinquents + tin can telephone (for serious or silly reasons)"





	

“I can’t watch this train wreck any longer.”

Clarke managed to catch the back collar of Raven’s vest just before she lunged forward. Laughing, she held her friend in place. “Just let them have their fun!”

“That is not _fun._  That is a horrific execution of one of the simplest pieces of technology that even an eight-year-old could make, yet one these teenaged knuckleheads have managed to screw up beyond recognition.” 

Bellamy choked out a laugh as he clamped down on Raven’s shoulder. “Simmer down. They’ll get it eventually.”

“You have far more trust in them than I do,” Raven scoffed.

Clarke sighed, looking across the half-empty mess hall to the table of some of the younger delinquents trying to construct a tin can telephone. They had found a cartoon of one in a book from Mt. Weather and been obsessed with making one themselves ever since. While the enthusiasm was there, it was only getting them so far. Raven had been chomping at the bit to take over and fix it for them for the last fifteen minutes. Clarke wasn’t sure they could hold her back any longer.

“Isn’t one of the best ways to learn something through failure?” Clarke tried.

“And watching them struggle is fucking hilarious too,” Bellamy added. 

Raven just let out a pained noise as a loud pop echoed through the hall. They had punctured yet another can beyond usability. With a smile, Clarke pushed a cup of moonshine in front of Raven to distract her.

It worked for another few minutes, until another loud pop had Raven scrambling out of her seat, yelling instructions as she hurried over to take control.


End file.
